


Angels and Demons and Witches (Oh My!)

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Katherine is a Badass, Magic, Multi, Witches, there arent actually graphic descriptions of violence or rape just allusions and i wanna be safe, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jack interrupts a magic ritual, he and Crutchie accidentially summon a succubus. And that isn't even the wierdest thing that happened!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: sexual talk, nudity

Jack saved the commission he was working on and shut his computer. It was already midnight, but he was short on money, so sleep was not a luxury he could afford. Neither was keeping his lights on- the only light in his apartment came from the full moon outside. 

As Jack finished changing into his pajamas, he went to set an alarm on his phone, but it wasn’t on his nightstand where he left it. He panicked momentarily before remembering where it was- next door, on Crutchie’s sofa. Jack cursed himself as he grabbed a key and walked out the door.

“Crutchie?” He knocked on the door. There was no response.  _ Oh yeah _ , Jack remembered,  _ it’s midnight _ . He fiddled with his key ring until he found the one to Crutchie’s apartment and unlocked the door as quietly as he could. When he tiptoed into the apartment, Jack was surprised to see a warm glow emanating from Crutchie’s bedroom. It almost looked like candlelight.

“Hello?” Jack whispered. “Are you up?” He stood outside Crutchie’s door. There was a faint mumbling coming from inside, but it didn’t sound like English. Jack pushed the door open and gasped.

Crutchie was kneeling in front of a chalk circle. Four candles were placed around it, and a fire burned in a copper pot in the middle. As Jack watched, Crutchie dropped a slip of paper into the pot and looked up right at him.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments in silence. “Jack, this isn’t…” Crutchie stammered. “Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like.”

“Oh my god,” Jack murmured. He stumbled, knocking over a candle. 

“No!” Crutchie dived across the room, but not in time to keep the wax from spilling onto the chalk circle. The flames in the copper pot leapt almost to the ceiling, turning a brilliant white.

“Now you’ve done it,” Crutchie whispered. He grabbed his crutch and shakily stood, blindly maneuvering around the circle. “Just stay back and keep your eyes closed.”

The fire spilled out of the pot and onto the floor. Through squinted eyes, Jack watched the flames form a blob. The more the light dimmed, the more the figure started to look like a human. By the time Jack could look at the light without his eyes burning, the fire had taken the shape of a naked woman, lying in a fetal position on the ground.

“What’s going on?” Jack whispered.

“I dunno,” Crutchie stuttered. “You messed up the spell when you broke the circle. I don’t know what you did!” 

The last bit of glow faded from the woman, and she sat up. She brushed her curly red hair over her shoulders and smiled at them.

“Hello,” she smiled. “Which one of you boys summoned me?” Jack and Crutchie pointed at each other, unable to take their eyes off her. “Oh, are you shy?” she smiled seductively. “Don’t worry, that’ll all go away in a moment.”

“We didn’t summon you!” Crutchie yelled. He brandished his Crutch at her. “Go away! Please.”

“Do you want some clothes or something?” Jack asked. The woman looked at them, utterly baffled. 

“What do you mean, you didn’t summon me?” she protested. “I’m here, aren’t I? And why are you trying to give me clothes? Don’t you want to see me naked?”

“No, I don’t,” Crutchie sighed. “Jack, I think I know what happened. I was casting a love spell, but when you broke the circle, it accidentally summoned a succubus instead.” 

“So, what you’re saying is, you  _ don’t _ want to bang me,” the woman said.

“No thank you,” Jack said. “So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Crutchie admitted. “If I had summoned her on purpose, there would also be a banishing spell we could use. But since it was an accident, there’s nothing we can do.”

“Well why don’t we just ask her to leave?” Jack suggested. The boys turned to face the woman, who shrugged.

“I can’t leave until I have sex with the person who summoned me,” she said. “So, you’re stuck with me, I guess.”

“Great.” Crutchie licked his fingers and pinched out a candle. “I guess you can stay here, as long as you put on a shirt or something.” The woman gave a long- suffering sigh and snapped her fingers. A tight magenta dress appeared on her body. 

“Happy?” she asked.

“Yes,” Crutchie said unconvincingly. 

“Listen, uh-” Jack trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Katherine,” she supplied.

“Katherine, could you leave the room for a bit? I have a few questions to ask my friend.” 

“Sure thing,” she grinned. She shot a smug look at Crutchie before standing up and walking out, closing the door behind her. Crutchie looked at the floor.

“What was that?” Jack asked, waving his hands at the remains of the ritual.

“I told you when I moved in,” Crutchie said. “I’m a witch. My job is literally casting spells and reading tarot cards for people.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you could do actual magic!” Jack yelped. 

“Listen, I’ll explain in the morning,” Crutchie sighed. “But right now, I just need to get to sleep.” Jack nodded reluctantly.

“Yeah, goodnight.” he stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Katherine lounged on Crutchie’s sofa, reading one of his books.

“Are you gonna be alright, Crutchie?” Jack asked. 

“I can handle one demon. You go to sleep, but... come back in the morning, please?” Crutchie asked. Jack nodded and staggered back to his apartment, suddenly exhausted. As he returned to his bedroom, he went to set an alarm for the morning.

_ Goddamnit. _

Jack darted back to Crutchie’s place one last time. “Back so soon?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I get my phone?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: catcalling/ sexual harassment

Jack woke up the next morning to the sound of a beeping alarm. What a strange dream, he thought. He picked up his phone and saw a note next to the off switch: “go to crutchie’s”. Jack took a quick shower and put on the first clean shirt and jeans he could see. He walked barefoot to Crutchie’s apartment and knocked on the door.  
The person who answered was not his best friend, but a certain red headed demon. So it wasn't a dream, then. “Hello,” he stammered. “I’ll, uh, I’ll let myself in.” He awkwardly pushed past her and into Crutchie’s kitchen. He was sitting half asleep at the table, still in pajamas, drinking a mug of black coffee.  
“G’mornin’,” he yawned. Jack took a seat next to him and poured himself a mug of coffee as well.   
“So. You’re a wizard.”   
“Witch, technically,” Crutchie shrugged.   
“What’s the difference?”  
“Well, being a witch doesn’t involve animal sacrifice, you’ll be happy to know.”  
“Oh good.” Jack sipped his drink awkwardly, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste. “What do you do? Besides the spells and cards, I mean.”  
“Making medicine out of plants, drawing sigils-” he showed Jack the designs he had drawn on his crutch- “I rarely ever cast spells, they go wrong far too easily. As you saw.” Crutchie laughed to himself. “Does that clear some things up?”  
“Yeah, thank you.” Out of that candle lit room, the idea of Jack’s best friend secretly performing magic didn’t scare him as much. Maybe it was a little strange, but he knew Crutchie would never hurt anyone.  
“Oh damn, we’re out of milk.” Crutchie had stood and opened the fridge. “Hold on, let me get dressed.”  
“You’re going to get milk? Right now?” Jack asked.  
“Yes,” Crutchie said. “You know I’ll forget it if I don’t. Plus, I know you don’t really like black coffee.” Jack grinned. He stumbled as he made his way back into the apartment. When it took him longer than usual to regain his balance, Jack rushed to his side and held him up.  
“I’ll get the milk,” he insisted.  
“Uh, no way,” Crutchie countered. “You never get the right kind. Never.” He straightened his spine and walked back to his room. Jack sighed and sat down on the sofa. Katherine scooted closer to him, until they were shoulder to shoulder.  
“Do you want some coffee?” Jack guessed. Katherine shook her head, red curls falling across her shoulders. “Not in the traditional sense, anyway.”  
Before he could think about what that meant, Crutchie walked out of his room, now dressed in socially acceptable clothes. “Alright, I’m off,” he announced.  
“Wait, I’m coming with you,” Jack called. He pushed past Crutchie and grabbed his shoes from his place.   
“I’m not leaving a demon alone in my house,” Crutchie scoffed. “You have to stay with her.”  
“Wow, you have so much faith in me.” Katherine had followed them into the hall. “I could just come along, if you guys are so worried.” She snapped her fingers, changing into a long coat and boots that still, somehow, flattered her figure.  
“Yeah, that works.” Crutchie grabbed his wallet and locked the door behind him.   
The three of them took the tiny elevator down to the ground floor and walked out of the apartment building. It still wasn’t light out yet, and the ground was slick with ice. Jack walked next to Crutchie, ready to catch him if he slipped.   
They ducked into the first convenience store they saw. “Remember, we’re here for milk,” Jack reminded Crutchie. He tore his eyes off of a display of cookies and walked purposefully towards the refrigerated section. Crutchie carefully selected a carton of milk that looked exactly like the others (maybe it was a good thing Jack didn’t go on his own).  
“Here you go, oh bearer of dairy,” he said, presenting the bottle to him. Jack snorted as he took the bottle, slipping it into his coat pocket. He walked over to the teenage cashier, Crutchie and Katherine close behind.  
“Alright, that will be three ninety- nine, do you want-” the cashier cut off abruptly. Jack tilted his head in confusion.  
“Can we buy the milk?” Katherine sighed.   
“Oh. Yeah,” the cashier stammered. He rung up the milk and stared conspicuously at Katherine as they left the shop.  
“Mortals,” she huffed. As they turned the corner, Jack saw a familiar group of men sitting outside the apartment building and drinking. Crutchie hurried to unlock the door, but the drunkards noticed them before they could all get inside the building.  
“Hey, lookit, the homos have a girl with’em,” one of them slurred. The others stirred, laughing. One of them whistled.  
“And she’s a hottie!” he exclaimed. Katherine growled. “Hey girlie, why don’t you ditch the fairy and his crippled sidekick and come hang with some real men?”  
“Just ignore them,” Crutchie muttered, opening the door.  
“I have a better idea,” Katherine grinned. “Go inside and face away from the door. Don’t open it again until I do.”  
“Okay?” Crutchie said. He and Jack walked inside, shutting the door. Crutchie leaned against it.  
“I hope this works,” Jack muttered, only half joking.  
Suddenly, three screams pierced the air. They were wordless, primal, terrified. Jack spun around and yanked the doors open. “Katherine!” he yelled. He sprinted out onto the slushy street, with Crutchie close behind. The demon stood over the three men, looking about as threatening as a short, unarmed girl could hope to look. They huddled together, sobbing silently. Katherine turned to face Jack, her eyes glowing slightly.  
“I thought I told you to stay inside,” she said sternly. “You could have been hurt.”  
“What did you do to them?” Jack asked. He took a step towards the group, and they yelped, shuffling away from him.  
“Oh, I just showed them my true form,” she shrugged. Crutchie whistled, nodding. “Let’s just say they won’t be harassing anyone soon.”  
“You know, I think I’m starting to like this girl,” Crutchie grinned. He and Katherine high- fived. “I should probably call an ambulance or something, right?”  
“I’m on it.” Jack took out his phone and dialed 911. Katherine instructed him to tell the operator they had been exposed to strobe lights.   
“That’s the closest non- magical equivalent,” she explained. Jack and Crutchie went inside to warm up, while Katherine waited outside to meet the paramedics. They rode the elevator in silence. When they reached their floor, Crutchie took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  
“Do not be afraid, mortals!” a thundering voice boomed.  
Jack sighed. “Oh, great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: attempted (and miserably failed) murder, cursing

There was an angel dressed in an immaculate white suit standing in Crutchie’s kitchen, blocking the way with his enormous blue and grey wings. A bow and quiver of arrows was slung across his back, but he looked more likely to file their taxes than ever use it. 

“Fantastic. Another supernatural being. What do  _ you _ want?” Crutchie snapped. 

“Charlie Morris, my name is David, and I am your guardian angel,” he announced. Jack and Crutchie exchanged a look. “For most of your life, I have been working in the background, keeping you safe in small ways.

“Haven’t been doing too stellar a job, have you?” Crutchie quipped. David steadfastly continued.

“But recently, you have accidentally invited a demon into your life, and you haven’t been doing a thing to protect yourself! I’m sure you know this, being a student of the occult, but demons can be very dangerous!”

“Yeah, okay. Can I put the milk in the fridge?” Jack asked. David shuffled aside.

“But I don’t think you realize how serious this is!” he explained. “Demons can’t be trusted. It’s their job to lie to you, and then they- agh!” Jack spun around on his heel. Katherine had let herself in. She stared at the angel for a few seconds, then broke into a wide grin.

“Davey!” she cheered, opening her arms wide for a hug. “Long time no see, dude!” Davey frantically reached for his bow. It snagged on one of his wings and he tugged at it until it finally came free, taking a few feathers with it. Katherine leaned against the door, watching him with amusement.

“Go on, shoot at me,” she taunted. Davey snatched an arrow out of his quiver and shot it straight at her heart. Somehow, it missed by a good few feet, flying straight through the wall and disappearing. He fired another, somehow missing by even more. Katherine burst into laughter as more and more arrows flew past her, until finally Davey’s quiver was empty.

“Oh, it never gets old,” she chuckled.

“Foul beast!” Davey spat.

“Listen, I get your point and all, but I don’t think I need your help,” Crutchie explained. “You can leave. If Katherine tries to kill me, I can banish her or something.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Davey sighed. “I am required to stay here, in my physical form, until the demon is gone.” Jack and Crutchie looked at each other. Crutchie shrugged.

“I guess you’ll have to stay indefinitely then,” Jack sighed. Davey started to protest, then realized how futile that would be.

“I guess I will,” he said resolutely.

Even with an angel and a demon interfering with his life, Jack still had to pay for rent and food. He went back to his apartment, set up his laptop and tablet, and worked on his commissions. He almost forgot that Katherine and Davey were there until someone knocked on his door more than twelve hours later.

“Hey Crutch,” he groaned, cracking his back. “What’s going on?”

“So, I was planning to go to sleep when I realized that I only have one couch,” Crutchie explained quickly. “Which means that only one magical being from a different plane can crash at my place. And Davey made it very clear he isn’t letting me stay overnight with a demon- basically what I’m saying is can Katherine sleep in your apartment?”

Jack blinked, his foggy mind trying to process the words. “Uh,” he stalled. “Yeah, totally. Bring her in.” Katherine trotted into the apartment. 

“Thanks,” Crutchie smiled. “I think- well, hope- Davey won’t be too bad this way.” He grabbed Jack’s hand. “If anything happens, come over to my place, I got salt and herbs and whatnot.”

Jack smiled fondly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He reluctantly let go of Crutchie’s hand and closed the door, locking it for the night. He turned to Katherine. “You’re alright sleeping on the couch, right? You could take my bed if you wanted.” 

“I don’t technically need to sleep either,” she shrugged. “So the couch is fine.” She flopped down on the sofa and turned away from him. Jack started to go back to his room, then turned around again.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Katherine hesitated, still facing the couch. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sleep well,” she answered unconvincingly. Jack walked back into his room and got ready for bed. As he turned off the light, his hand wandered to the doorknob. He almost turned it, but changed his mind. If Katherine said she was fine, she was fine.

Jack was awoken by the fire alarm the next morning. He shot out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen. Luckily, there wasn’t any actual fire- just a stack of suspiciously blackened pancakes sitting on the counter. The beeping abruptly stopped as Katherine pulled the batteries out of the fire alarm.

“Good morning,” she said nonchalantly. 

“Why are you making pancakes?” Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. “It’s 4 AM! Also, I thought demons didn’t need to eat.”

“Doesn’t mean we don’t want to,” Katherine shrugged. She picked up a whole pancake and took a bite, wincing as it crunched. “This was a very bad idea, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” Jack said, taking a pancake for himself. If you scraped off the black bits, it actually wasn’t half bad. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Hey, I said it’s okay! I’m not a regular roommate, I’m a cool roommate!” Jack laughed. Katherine tilted her head to the side.

“Okay,” she shrugged.

Jack coughed and looked down. “It’s a quote. Sort of.”

“From what?” Katherine asked. Jack almost dropped his pancake. 

“Mean Girls?” he prompted. Katherine didn’t respond. “Oh come on, you’ve heard of Mean Girls, right?”

“Jack, I’m a sex demon from hell,” Katherine explained. “Why the fuck would I know what Mean Girls is?”

“Well, you’re about to find out,” Jack stated. “Follow me.” He rushed into Crutchie’s apartment and shook him awake. 

“Crutchie, we have an emergency,” he whispered. Immediately, Crutchie bolted upright and reached for his crutch.

“What happened?” he hissed. “Did Katherine snap? Are there more demons?”

“Worse,” Jack said gravely. “Katherine hasn’t even heard of Mean Girls.” Crutchie froze, processing the information. He dropped his crutch with a clatter and stared at Jack.

“I hate you,” he sighed.

“No you don’t.”

“Well, obviously,” Crutchie huffed. “I love you more than anything in the world. But also, fuck you.”

“That’s fair,” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, you wanna watch Mean Girls?”

“Yeah, duh,” Crutchie scoffed. “But only if you make popcorn  _ and _ carry me until I decide to forgive you.” Jack dramatically scooped up his friend and carried him out into the living room.

“Should we get Davey up too?” Jack said, noticing the angel asleep on the couch.

“Hell yeah. Davey wake up! We’re watching Netflix!” Crutchie said as loud as he could without waking the neighbors. Davey sat up and stretched his wings. 

“If I must,” he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: the delancey brothers being creeps

Soon, the four of them were crowded onto Crutchie’s sofa, watching Mean Girls on a laptop screen. Jack popped some popcorn he had lying around in his pantry and passed the bowl around the group. Crutchie and Katherine immediately grabbed handfuls, but Davey purposefully kept his eyes off the bowl.

“Hey, you want some?” Jack asked, holding out the popcorn in the direction of the angel. He could see his eyes dart over for a split second.

“No thank you,” Davey said, his voice oddly forced.

“You sure?” Jack taunted. He wafted the scent of the popcorn in Davey’s direction. Davey’s wings shifted noisily.

“Angels aren’t supposed to eat,” he said stiffly. “It distracts us from our jobs.”

“Man, fuck jobs,” Crutchie scoffed. “Eat the popcorn. Fight the power.” Davey tentatively reached towards the bowl.

“Woohoo!” Katherine whooped. “We believe in you!” Davey shot her a reproachful look before picking up a single piece of popcorn and crunching down. He tried and failed to stifle a grin.

“Oh wow, that’s…” he laughed, face turning red. “I don’t even know what that is!” Katherine snorted.

“Just watch the movie, Davey. It’s actually pretty good,” Katherine instructed. Davey turned his attention towards the screen. Occasionally, he picked a piece of popcorn from the bowl, feathers fluffing up with delight. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the display, and Crutchie seemed to be warming up to him too.

“So, what did you guys think?” Jack asked as the credits began to roll.

“The title was accurate,” Davey mentioned. “Those were some very mean girls.”

“What I don’t understand is why Gretchen didn’t just murder Regina,” Katherine drawled. Davey shook his head and sighed, but Jack could see him grinning.

“Hey Davey, now that you’ve experienced popcorn, want some coffee too?” Crutchie offered. “I got a Starbucks gift card in the mail, and I think it’s for someone else, but who cares?” Davey’s grin widened.

“Oh, wow,” he whispered. “Yes, let’s get coffee!” he yelled grandly, almost knocking a potted plant off a shelf with his grand gesturing. Maybe there’s a good reason angels can’t eat?

“Hold up, how are you going to hide your wings?” Jack asked. Katherine materialized a coat for Davey, and he pulls it on over his wings. There’s no way they could fit without causing the fabric to bulge in strange ways, but the back of the coat lays perfectly flat anyway.

“Pocket space,” Katherine gloated, materializing a coat for herself as well. There’s not enough room in the elevator for all four of them, so Jack races them down the stairs. (He loses). When they walked out the door, the sun hadn’t quite risen yet, and the barest sprinkling of snow was falling. Davey was enraptured by it, almost falling at least five times because he got distracted by the flurries. It’s beautiful, but also cold, which is what Jack cared about more.

By the time they arrived at the coffee shop, mostly intact, Jack was more than ready to sit down in front of the heater and unfreeze. He opened the door and rushed in, but Katherine grabbed his arm and yanked him back outside.

“We have to go,” she said. Her voice is soft and even, but Jack felt a hint of panic in her voice. 

“What? Why?” he asked, looking around. Davey and Crutchie had already retreated across the street, and are walking casually around a corner. Katherine just pointed at two men sitting at a table inside. 

They’re big and mean looking, one of them taller and one of them more muscular. They both have the same brown hair, though, and they look similar enough to be brothers. They’re dressed in oddly formal clothes, but other than that there’s nothing particularly out of the ordinary about them. Then, one of them looks straight at Jack. His eyes are unnaturally red.

“Demons,” Katherine growled. “And not the nice kind.” The demon tapped his partner on the shoulder and stands up. Katherine immediately yanked Jack away from the window and pulled him behind a dumpster in a grimy alleyway. A bell jingled as the demons leave the shop, and Katherine flattened herself to the grimy brick wall. Jack peeked out and saw the two men glancing around.

“They must have followed the other two,” the taller one growled, but the buffer one shook his head.

“No, I didn’t see them cross the street. Search the alleyways, they can’t have gotten far.” The shorter demon walked away, but the taller demon peered down the alley that they’re in. Jack held his breath.

Slowly, the demon crept down the alley. He grinned, flashing teeth that were just a little bit too sharp. “Here, Kitty, Kitty,” he cooed, giggling to himself. Katherine folded herself up tightly. The demon stopped in front of the dumpster and opened it, peering inside. When he didn’t see them there, he turned around to leave. Katherine sighed with relief as Jack watched to make sure he was actually gone. 

Then, suddenly, the demon spun on his heel to face them. Jack jerked back behind the dumpster. For a moment, he thought they hadn’t been noticed, but then the demon laughed, and Jack’s blood turned to ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: violence

“Hey Oscar!” the tall demon called gloatingly. “Guess who found the runaway!” Jack heard the other demon’s boots clomping on the ground as he sprinted over. In an instant, Katherine was on her feet, hands full of blindingly white fire.  
“Get something to defend yourself with,” she commanded through gritted teeth, and Jack picked a broken beer bottle off the ground. The shorter demon rounded the corner and grinned at them.  
“Well well well, looks like Kitty’s got herself a mortal friend,” he sneered. “Get him, Morris.” Oscar advanced down the alley, clearly not accompanied by the other. He turned around. “I said, you get him.”  
“I want my five dollars first,” Morris declared. Oscar huffed. “I won the bet, I found them first. Give me five dollars.”  
“I don’t have my wallet with me,” Oscar protested. Katherine and Jack silently crept closer to them. “I swear on my honor that you’ll get your goddamn five dollars after we catch the succubus.” The two demons were so wrapped up in their argument they didn’t notice Jack and Katherine creeping up behind them. On the count of three, Katherine mouthed. Jack nodded.  
One. “That’s what you said last time.”  
Two. “Yeah, well this time I’ll pay up! For all the debts, okay?”   
“THREE!” Katherine yelled aloud. She slapped her hand over Oscar’s eyes as Jack thrust the sharp end of the bottle into Morris’s spine. Black blood washed over Jack’s hand, stinging where it touched, and he stumbled back. Morris himself didn’t seem too bothered by being stabbed. He whirled around and grabbed Jack’s hand, lifting him up in a bone crushing hold.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Katherine yelled. She slapped him hard on the back of his head and he staggered, dropping Jack for a split second. “Let’s go!” Katherine grabbed Jack and the two of them sprinted out of the alleyway. Jack could hear the demons gaining on them. Ahead of them, the light turned red, but Katherine didn’t slow for a second. She pulled Jack into the road. Car horns blared at them as they crossed the road.  
“That should... buy us a few… seconds,” Katherine gasped. Jack tried to respond, but ended up coughing instead. Katherine pulled him into a library and they staggered to a table, collapsing in the wooden seats. A woman gave them a strange look and pulled her son away from them. “Text Crutchie,” Katherine panted, laying her head down on the table.   
Jack pulled out his phone and opened up the messenger. With shaking hands, he typed out a message: where are u and davey? He waited anxiously, until a message from Crutchie popped up. We’re at the other starbucks u kno the one. Whats going on?  
The demons saw us, Jack replied. Theyre chasing us down. I dont know it we lost them yet.  
O shitttt, Crutchie typed.   
Can u go back to ur apartment? IDK if were safe yet but well be there as soon as we lose them, Jack responded.   
No prob, going right now, Crutchie wrote back. Jack closed the messenger. He went into the library bathroom and washed the acrid blood off his hand, but the skin was still red. When he got out again, Katherine had stood up and was looking out the windows. She walked over to Jack.   
“They think we’re hiding in an alley again,” she told him. “If we go out the back door, we’ll lose them for sure.” Jack stood up and walked to the back of the library. The back door led to a dirty courtyard. Jack and Katherine darted between two buildings and rushed back to the apartment as quickly as possible.  
Even though they were walking at a much slower pace, Katherine looked ready to faint by the time they got back. She immediately collapsed on Crutchie’s couch, not even bothering to snap her coat off.   
“Is she alright?” Davey asked, walking out of the kitchen. He held a frappuccino in one hand and an iced tea in his left, which he offered to Jack.  
“I’m FINE!” Katherine yelled into a pillow. Davey jumped. “I just used too much magic, is all.” Since the couch was occupied, the boys sat on the floor.   
“Alright!” Crutchie chirped. “Since Davey and I got the hell out of dodge as soon as possible, we kinda need you two to fill us in. Why were there demons? What did they want?” Jack looked up at Katherine, but she didn’t answer.  
“I don’t know,” he responded in her place. “I think the demons were looking for Katherine, but I don’t know why.”  
“I actually think I know,” Davey mentioned. Jack and Crutchie turned to him, and he awkwardly sipped his frappuccino. “Sometimes, demons try to escape hell, and when they do, Satan will send another demon to bring them back.”  
“But we summoned Katherine,” Jack said. “By accident, at least.”  
“No.” Katherine raised her head slightly. “No, you didn’t.” She rolled over slightly, facing them. “Crutchie was casting a love spell. There was nothing there that could be used to summon anything, much less a demon, much less by accident.”  
“Then why are you here?” Crutchie asked.  
“It was a loophole in the system,” Katherine said simply. “The ritual was close enough in theme to mine that I thought maybe I could slip under the radar. Apparently not, it seems.”  
Crutchie nodded. “If you’re being pursued, I think I should set up some protections against evil. Wait, would those affect you?”  
“Who cares?” Katherine asked miserably. “I’m not going to be able to leave anyway.” Crutchie frowned miserably at Jack.  
“Alright,” he murmured. “You’re going to keep staying with Jack?” Katherine nodded, and Crutchie stood, pulling leaves off of potted plants and taking boxes and books off his shelves. “You should go, then.”  
Katherine nodded. She attempted to push herself into a sitting position, but quickly slumped back down onto the couch. Jack stood up and walked over to her.  
“Want me to carry you?” he asked. Katherine nodded weakly, pushing herself up a little. Jack awkwardly wedged his arms under her and lifted. She was strangely light, but the awkward position and her lack of energy made her almost impossible to lift. Davey picked up her legs and helped heave her into Jack’s arms.   
Katherine hung like a corpse, the only sign of life her slight breathing. Jack’s stomach wrenched. “Crutchie, will you see if there’s anything you can do to help her?” he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Crutchie nodded and opened the door to Jack’s apartment for him. Jack put her down on his bed. He could sleep on the couch tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: lotsa talkin bout sex

When Crutchie arrived to put up the wards, Jack immediately asked if he could help Katherine. “Unfortunately not,” Crutchie replied. “Oddly enough, most witches don’t want to help demons. The closest thing I could find was a spell for maintaining your psychic bond with your familiar.” He finished drawing an intricate sigil on a piece of paper and taped it on Jack’s door.

“Could we just take her to a doctor?” Jack asked desperately. 

“I…” Crutchie trailed off. “I suppose it’s the only thing we can do, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Jack pulled out his phone and looked up the phone number for the nearest doctor’s office. He dialed it and anxiously put the phone to his ear.

“You have reached Michael Klopman, MD,” a computerized voice said. “If you are a patient and would like to make an appointment, please press one. If-” Jack pressed one and put the phone back to his ear.

“Hello?” a human voice said back. “What is the cause for your appointment?” Jack pursed his lips. He obviously couldn’t tell the truth- hopefully the secretary (and the doctor) would buy that Katherine was a completely normal person.

“It’s my friend,” Jack answered. “Four days ago, she was perfectly fine, but then she started acting really tired. Now, she can hardly lift her head.”

“Oh dear!” the secretary exclaimed. “That does sound bad. We have an opening next friday at 8:30 AM, is that a good time?” 

“Yes,” Jack said immediately. “Thank you so much.” He hung up, trying not to think about how much money this would cost. “Guess I oughta get to work, huh?” he joked. Crutchie frowned at him.

“I’ll see if the guys in my coven can spot us some cash,” he offered. Jack didn’t resist- Katherine needed all the help she could get. 

Crutchie put up sigils on all the doors and windows, even the ones that didn’t open out of the apartment. Then, he tapped Jack on the shoulder and sat down next to him.

“I need to draw a sigil on you, for when you leave,” he explained. “It’ll be fastest to put it on your wrist.” Jack saved his drawing and held out his arm. Crutchie held it steady with one hand as he raised the permanent marker.

The pen was wet and scratchy against Jack’s flesh. Crutchie drew a design like a trellis wrapped with flowers and vines, carefully keeping each line straight and each curve smooth. Biting his lip, he finished the sigil with a tail that wrapped around Jack’s wrist and finished in a delicate spiral. Crutchie’s hand slid down to hold his as he dabbed the extra ink off.

“That’s beautiful,” Jack said, turning his arm so he could look at the design right side up. He had seen it before- Crutchie doodled it (and similar signs) on his and Jack’s arms when he was bored. Jack smiled, knowing now that his friend was protecting him without him even noticing.

“Thanks,” Crutchie smiled. “It means ‘protection from evil’. Be careful not to smudge it, or it won’t work as well.”

“Alright,” Jack nodded, smiling. 

“I should probably go draw a sigil on Katherine’s wrist, too,” Crutchie mentioned, jerking his thumb towards the door. “You know, seeing that she’s the one in the most danger.”

“Oh, right,” Jack said, dropping Crutchie’s hand. Crutchie disappeared into the bedroom, and Jack returned to work. His eyes kept drifting to the carefully crafted sigil on his wrist. He felt warm- was that the magic working?

“Is she doing better?” Jack asked as soon as Crutchie exited the room.

“Barely,” he sighed. “She can move a little, but she feels really cold. I put a warming sigil and an energizing sigil on her too, so maybe those will help.”

“Thanks,” Jack sighed. “You’re an angel, Crutchie.”

“No, Davey is,” Crutchie corrected. It was a simple statement of fact, but Jack snorted with laughter anyway. That prompted Crutchie to giggle, and soon they were both doubled over.

“It isn’t even funny,” Crutchie protested, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Still made me laugh,” Jack shrugged. Crutchie smiled at him, and even though Jack knew, objectively, that they were in deep shit, he felt like everything would turn out alright.

Night rolled around, and Jack went to get a blanket and pillow for the sofa. He slowly opened the bedroom door. Katherine was very still when he entered, which he hoped meant she was asleep. He pulled a spare pillow and an old quilt out of his closet and turned to deposit them on the couch. 

Jack turned around. In a fit of paranoia, he sat down on the bed and pressed two fingers to Katherine’s temple. He felt a heartbeat, but it was very faint. Crutchie was right, she was cold.

“Jack?” Katherine whispered.

“I’m here,” he responded. He gripped her hand.

“Jack, if I don’t eat I’m gonna starve,” she said urgently. Jack stood up quickly.

“I’ll get you some-”

“No, Jack.” Katherine pushed herself up. “I’ve been eating physical food. I thought it might at least delay it, but evidently not.” She laughed humorlessly. “I’m a succubus, Jack. I need sex.” 

Jack stopped where he stood. “Oh.”

“So you can see how that would be a problem.”

“I can.” Jack turned around, rubbing his chin. “Do you think kissing would help?”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Katherine mused. She pushed herself up on her elbows. “C’mere.” Jack sat down next to her on the bed and she guided his face to hers with one hand. Their lips connected, and Katherine slowly sat up.

“I think that worked,” she whispered, smiling. She kissed him again, harder. Jack’s hands settled on the small of her back, and he pulled her closer to him. He could feel Katherine’s grip on him getting stronger as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered immediately. “I got a little carried away-”

“Was it helping?” Jack interrupted.

“Yeah,” Katherine said.

“Then you should keep going,” he insisted. Katherine hesitated. “Are you alright?” Jack asked.

“I’m just trying something,” Katherine responded. She sat up, idly tapping her fingers on her knee. She waited for more than a minute before Jack spoke up.

“So, what are you trying?”

“I wanted to know if the energy I got from kissing you would last, but I can already feel it fading.” Katherine frowned. “So, unless you want to be kissing me at all times, it doesn’t work.”

“Yeah, that might get a little awkward to explain,” Jack said, the corner of his lips turning up. “And how would I use the bathroom?” Katherine laughed, covering her mouth with one hand. But her mirth quickly faded as she realized that her plan ahd failed.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” she said.

“I know. I won’t either,” Jack reassured her. “But you also shouldn’t starve yourself.” He gripped her hand reassuringly.

“Jack.” Katherine made eye contact. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: breaking and entering, violence, blood

When Jack walked into the kitchen, Crutchie and Davey were already helping themselves to his coffee machine. “Some of the coven boys pitched in,” Crutchie said immediately. “The money will cover about half the cost of the doctor’s appointment, but-”

“Oh, yeah, the doctor’s appointment.” Jack poured a cup of coffee for himself and added several spoonfuls of sugar. “We won’t be needing that anymore.” Seeing Crutchie’s horrified expression, Jack corrected himself. “Because Katherine got better. She’s fine now.”

“What? How?” Crutchie asked.

“I…” Jack fumbled for the right words. “We found the cause of the problem, and it was pretty easy to figure out the solution,” he said, and left it at that.

“Okay.” Crutchie raised his eyebrows.

“Good morning everyone!” Katherine called, waltzing into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Davey turned to Jack.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“What?” Jack shrugged, grinning. “She was hungry.”

“OH!” Crutchie yelled. “Oh that’s what you- no!” He buried his face in his hands, half laughing, half cringing. Davey stood up and left the room.

“I should probably cancel the doctor’s appointment, huh?” Jack asked. He pulled out his phone and called the doctor again.

“Hey guys?” Davey called from the other room.

“Not now,” Jack hissed, pressing five to speak directly to the secretary. “I need to cancel the 8:30 appointment,” he told her.

“The demons are outside.” Jack’s head whipped up. 

“What?” he yelped, almost dropping his phone. Crutchie and Katherine stood and rushed to the window.

“I asked what your reason for cancelling was,” the secretary said.

“She got better,” Jack snapped. “Thank you, bye.” He hung up and rushed over to the window that faced the street. As he watched, the two demons were walking away from the front door. They argued with each other for a few seconds, before Morris reached up and pulled down the ladder of the fire escape.

“Well, that’s not good,” Katherine squeaked. 

“The wards will keep them away,” Davey said confidently, placing a hand on her shoulder. The demons had both clambered onto the bottom of the fire escape, and had begun climbing up, closer and closer to their window. Davey fumbled for his bow.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be standing right at the window?” Jack suggested. “I mean, we don’t want to make it easier to find us.” 

“He’s right.” Crutchie grabbed the blinds and pulled them closed. “Let’s all just go back to the kitchen. Where do you keep your salt, Jack?”

The four of them crowded into the kitchen and Jack closed the door. A few moments later, he heard the demons arrive on their level. They held their breath, listening for the sound of the demons continuing up the fire escape. There was a moment of silence, then, to Jack’s horror, the telltale sign of a window breaking.

“That’s not good,” Katherine said. Her hands blazed.

“But- but how did they break the wards?” Crutchie muttered. He placed one hand on the kitchen counter and gripped his crutch like a weapon. Glass clinked as the demons investigated the living room. Slowly, one of the demons made his way to the kitchen door. Davey aimed his bow.

The doorknob turned.

With an ear splitting scream, Katherine launched herself at Oscar, burning his face with a ball of bright light. He grabbed her wrist, then quickly dropped it as the sigil , unscrewed the lid, and flung it over the two demons in the doorway to hit Morris in the face.

“Get behind me!” Davey yelled, loading an arrow into his bow. Katherine burst into white fire and Jack shut his eyes tight. Oscar yelped in pain, and the fire dulled as Katherine wriggled free and fled. 

“Jack!” Crutchie shouted. He attempted to tug his crutch away from Morris. Jack put himself between them, brandishing the sigil on his wrist. Morris countered this by smacking him aside, narrowly dodging an arrow from Davey’s bow.

“You will NEVER make me go back!” Katherine screamed. Oscar held her in front of him, shielding himself from Davey’s attacks. A trickle of blood leaked from her arm, singing holes in the rug where drops fell. Jack stood up, no plan in mind, and ran to her defense.

To his immense surprise, Oscar dropped her. Katherine bolted, pressing herself against the far wall. “I won’t have to make you,” he said, baring too- long teeth at her in a gri facsimile of a human smile. He gestured at Morris.

In an instant, Morris wrenched away Crutchie’s crutch and incinerated it. Oscar dashed over to him and picked him up roughly by the collar.

“Don’t-” Jack started to rush towards them, but slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Davey was firing arrow after arrow, but they lodged in the same barrier that had stopped Jack.

“Let go of me!” Crutchie yelled, punctuating his command by biting Oscar’s arm. He screamed as the acidic blood flooded his mouth. 

“You’ll come to us yourself, won’t you, Katherine? Unless-” Oscar twisted Crutchie’s arm slowly out of it’s socket- “You want to condemn the witch to an eternity of suffering.” Then, with a pop like a soap bubble, the three of them vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: blood

The barrier disappeared, and Jack slumped to the ground in defeat. An icy breeze blew through the broken window and washed over him, but Jack didn’t notice. Tears stung at his eyes.

“No, no, no, no,” Davey muttered as he paced the room. His wings flexed anxiously, knocking pictures off the walls and making an even bigger mess of the ruined living room. Katherine moved to sit beside Jack, putting her arm around his shoulders.

“I know how to get him back,” she forced herself to say. Jack didn’t respond. “Jack, are you okay?”

“He’s gone,” Jack said. “We couldn’t rescue someone from hell with him, and we definitely aren’t going to without him. The only thing we could possibly achieve is getting caught.” Jack buried his face in his knees. He could hear footsteps approach, and stop right in front of him.

“And I suppose moping on the floor is going to help at all?” Jack looked up. Davey stood in front of him, one arm extended to him. “You are not abandoning your friend, Jack. Not on my watch.” Jack took his hand and stood shakily.

“I don’t-” Jack muttered. “I just don’t want you two to get hurt as well.”

“We’ll be fine,” Davey said. “Now, how do we go to hell?”

“So, I may have lied to you,” Katherine coughed. “I can travel to hell from anywhere on earth. I can probably take you with me, too.” She walked over to a stretch of bare wall and touched a finger to the cut on her arm. She drew a door shape on the wall with the smoking black substance. 

“I have some friends down in hell- demons who don’t want to hurt people, like me,” Katherine said. She began writing strange runes on the wall, biting her lip in concentration. “They might be able to help us find Crutchie.” 

“How many of these friends do you have?” Davey asked, wringing his hands.

“Oh, only about a half- dozen,” Katherine shrugged.

A small, wry smile crossed Davey’s face. “Guys, I have an idea that will make it easy to save Crutchie.” He told them the plan, and Jack smiled. Waltzing into hell was a death sentence- but now that they had an idea of what to do, he realized that they had a chance of getting his friend back.

Davey took a few minutes to gather supplies before Katherine finished the door. “You guys ready?” she asked, bloodied hand positioned over the wall. Jack nodded seriously, and she drew the shape of a door handle on it. Suddenly, there was a metal door embedded in the wall of Jack’s apartment.

“My landlord is not gonna be happy about this,” he laughed. Katherine put her hand on the door.

“You guys ready?” she asked.

Davey gulped. “We’re ready.” Katherine pushed down the handle and opened the door.

To Jack’s surprise, hell wasn’t a flaming wasteland. Instead, the door opened into a dimly lit concrete hallway, lined with doors just like the one they had come through, except that they had small, barred windows and cards with names on them. Katherine silently closed the door and turned.

“This way,” she whispered. She ducked under the window of each door as she crept past them. Jack and Davey followed her lead. She turned through a labyrinth of corridors, glancing anxiously around every corner. Jack waited with her, trying not to pay attention to the faint screams and wails coming from behind each door.

Finally, Katherine found the door she was looking for. It was the same as the rest, but instead of the name of a sinner the card said “records room LH778”. She opened the door and let the boys in.

The room was full of filing cabinets and bustling demons, hurrying back and forth, bumping into each other, taking files from a huge metal chute and putting them away. Katherine tried to make her way to the chute when a small, black haired demon bumped into her.

“Kath?” he asked, face lighting up. His smile turned to a look of confusion. “I thought you escaped.”

“SHHHH,” she hissed. “I did, but I’m coming back. A human got unjustly damned- do you have his file?” She followed the demon to a cabinet and began describing Crutchie. He pulled a file out, and Katherine rushed over to them. 

“I got it,” she gloated, opening the file. Her face fell as soon as she read what was inside. 

“What is it?” Jack asked, pulling the file away from her. The white paper had a name, a (rather short) list of sins, and a punishment written on it. Jack read the punishment and turned pale. Isolation, slowed perception of time, beatings- the list went on. “We need to hurry,” he choked out. Katherine nodded. 

“Elmer, go find Hannah, Albert, and Henry, and bring them to the throne room,” she instructed. 

“And tell them to wear these,” Davey said, handing Elmer a pile of clothes. Elmer gulped and dashed back into the chaos of the records room. Katherine immediately pulled Jack and Davey out again, dashing down the halls until she found another door. 

“You might wanna stay outside this one,” she advised, taking the last two outfits from Davey. A gust of warm, perfumed air hit Jack as she opened the door. Then, he and Davey waited, backs to the wall, hearts pumping. Finally, Katherine left, coughing from the incense fumes, followed by two other demons. 

“Ooh, an angel? A real angel?” the shorter one immediately said. He grabbed Davey’s wing and inspected the feathers.

“Romeo, stop,” Katherine sighed. Davey awkwardly tugged his wing away from the grabby demon and greeted the taller one with a nod.

“I’ll explain while we walk,” Katherine said, practically running down the hall. She told the demons about their problem, slightly exaggerating the fight with Oscar and Morris. They skidded to a halt outside an ornate wrought iron door, where the demons from the record room were waiting.

“Alright, you guys ready?” she said. The demons nodded nervously. “Good. Stay behind us.” The demons stepped back, and Davey knocked on the door. He waited anxiously, then knocked again. Before his hand could touch the door, it swung open. Oscar and Morris grinned at them.

“See, what did I tell ya?” Oscar gloated. “Come right on inside.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: lots of violence, implied past rape/ sexual assault, just some generally unpleasant shit. It is hell, after all.

Oscar and Morris herded the group into the torchlit throne room, shutting the door behind them. The room was empty except for a bloodstained golden carpet leading up a steep staircase to a shadowed throne. Jack could see the vague outline of someone sleeping in the chair. 

“Mr Snyder, you got visitors!” Morris shouted. The sleeping person jolted up and turned to face them.

“State your business,” he yelled, voice echoing down the hall. Jack shuddered- Snyder’s voice made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t explain.

“I am David, guardian angel to Charlie Morris,” Davey said, voice only shaking a little. “My charge has been wrongfully damned, and I am here to bring him back to earth, where he belongs.” Snyder laughed uproariously. He stood and began walking slowly down the staircase.

“Ah, David!” he cheered. “I’ve been expecting you! In fact, I have what you want right here!” He kicked a shadowy lump on the staircase and it rolled all the way to the bottom. Crutchie hit the floor with a loud crack and didn’t bother trying to get up.

“Admiring my handiwork, Mr. Kelly?” he sneered, stepping out into the light. Jack was torn between punching his face in and running for cover. “I’ll admit, it was a little hard to break him. He was just so convinced you guys were coming back for him! But hey, nothing a little stretching out his perception of time can’t fix.”

Jack and Davey both jolted forwards, but Oscar and Morris held them back. “Uh- uh- uh,” Snyder taunted. “If you want your friend back, I need something in return. How about-” he walked right up to Katherine. “You. Tell your little friends to stop plotting against us, and stop trying to escape all the damn time, and maybe I’ll consider letting the mortal go.” He stroked Katherine’s face with the back of his hand, and she snarled at him.

“You won’t be getting anything,” she snarled. 

“Oh?” Snyder laughed. “And why’s that?”

“Because I brought backup.” Davey gestured, and the demons stepped forwards, holding bows and dressed in the white garb of angels. They aimed their weapons at Snyder, and Davey did the same. “Unless you want to find out what it feels like to not exist, i suggest you give us back the human.”

“If you kill me, Satan himself will have you hunted down and destroyed,” Snyder growled.

“And a fat lot of good that will do you,” Davey smirked. “The choice is yours. Let Crutchie  _ and _ Katherine go without a fuss, or die. Forever.” Snyder growled. He grabbed a torch off the wall and threw it to the ground, screaming in anger.

“Fine!” he screamed. “Take your stupid friend, he’ll never be the same anyway! And take the succubus, I’ll find another favorite!” He spat at Katherine’s feet. Jack took that as an invitation to rush to Crutchie. He whimpered as Jack rolled him over, shielding his face.

“Don’ hit me,” he whispered weakly.

“I’m not gonna hit you,” Jack murmured. “It’s Jack, see?” Crutchie peeked through his hands at Jack, then threw his arms around him.

“You came back,” he sobbed.

“Alright, enough already!” Snyder stomped inches away from Crutchie’s bad leg, and he stiffened in Jack’s arms. “Get out, before I change my mind!” Davey helped him lift Crutchie, and they backed out of the throne room, demons still pointing their bows at Snyder.

“Run. Follow me.” Katherine sprinted down the hall. Jack lagged behind, seeing as he was carrying the weight of two people. He turned to look behind him, and saw Oscar and Morris pursuing them.

“Davey!” he screamed. Davey fired an arrow at them, running backwards. Morris swerved out of the way, slamming into a door and pushing it open. A bedraggled, sopping wet man with wild eyes and tangled hair darted out.

“Tell them I said sorry!” he begged. Morris growled and tried to force him back into the room, but the man’s desperation was too much. He slipped past him, and Oscar chased after. 

Finally, they found the only door without a marking or a window. “Everyone in!” Katherine yelled. The demons dressed as angels shoved Jack aside in their desperation to get out, and he could see Oscar and Morris, now sporting new bruises and scratches, round the corner.

“Hurry!” he screamed. Finally, Jack and Davey slipped through the door and Katherine slammed it. She bit the tip of her finger and scrawled another rune on the door, and it became a clean wall again. She slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Jack wanted to do the same, but he had to help Crutchie first. He carried him to his bed and lay him down as gently as possible. Crutchie’s face was still dangerously blank, but none of the bruises or cuts he had seen in hell had carried over onto earth. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” he whispered, squeezing Crutchie’s hand. He stepped out of the room. “Guys, please be quiet. Crutchie probably needs to sleep.” A few demons nodded, but most of them were inspecting Jack’s apartment with interest. As Jack looked over the large group (and his wrecked apartment) he realized that although Katherine was safe, their troubles were far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. I probably won't continue this, sorry


End file.
